Greta Martin
Greta Martin was the daughter of Jonas Martin and sister of Luka Martin. As a witch, she was allegedly kidnapped by Klaus and forced into finding another way to break the Sun and Moon Curse without using a Petrova doppelgänger. However, it seems as though her allegiance to Klaus was more intentional than obligated. She performs the sacrifice and feeds Jenna her blood to complete the transition. This character was a member of the Martin Family. Season Two Greta is first seen entering Alaric's apartment seemingly happy to see "Klaus". Later that night, with the help of a warlock named Maddox, Greta cast a spell that transported Klaus' spirit from Alaric's body back into his own. The following day, Greta teams up with Maddox to capture Caroline, Tyler, and Jules. She later assists Elena to the field where she successfully performs a spell to sacrifice Jules, Jenna, and Elena. After the sacrifice is completed, Bonnie Bennett begins chanting a spell to kill Klaus. Before Greta could stop her, Damon Salvatore creeps behind her, and breaks her neck. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Tools: *'Grimoires: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Name Greta is of German origin. Short form of Margaret (Greek) "pearl". Appearances *Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Trivia * Greta has notable similarities with Cristian Sulez from the Vampire Diaries books, being taken from their famillies by Klaus. * She and her brother Luka were both killed by Damon. * She is Damon's last kill in Season 2. * Greta is the only person Jenna bit or tried to feed on. See Also Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Martin Family Category:Guest Characters